Mistaken Identity
by Cherazor
Summary: What if Marty, upon his arrival in 1885, had told Seamus and Maggie the wrong thing? What if he'd told them that he was Martin McFly? Chapter Two up! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, look. It's me again. And I have a new fic. Again. Oh, alright. Stop the moaning! And take that cursor away from the 'back' button! ...Thank you.**_

_**First of all, I'm sad to announce that "Back to the Past" probably won't be finished. I had a lot of fun with it at start, but after the bliss was over, I was stuck with a fic which basically was without a plot. It´s sad, I know. So, stop the cheering, will you?**_

_**Now, back to the fic: I still haven't seen the second or the third movie, but I just had to write this. I got the idea after reading the transcripts for the movies... and I started thinking: What if Marty hadn't been conscious enough to fake a name in BttFIII? What if he'd told them that he was "Martin McFly"? And the idea grew.**_

_**I hope you enjoy (and even if you don't, I have two more chapters written. So, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. ;)) and I'm sorry for any (or all) my mistakes.**_

---

_Mistaken Identity_

---

**Chapter One – One McFly to Another**

Seamus squinted down at the man who had, all so suddenly, crashed into his fence. "Maggie!" he called. "Fetch some water, we've got a hurt man, here!" He continued to squint down at the man. Somehow he seemed familiar, like he ought to know who he was. Seamus rubbed his eyes; maybe he should have gotten his eyes checked...

---

The first thing Marty noticed when he started to regain consciousness was that his head was throbbing. A lot.

A groan emitted from his mouth. "Mo-mom?"

"There, there now, you've been asleep for nearly six hours now," someone said. It was obvious a female, but it definitely wasn't his mother... the voice was different. An accent - Irish, perhaps? - was evident in her voice.

"I had this horrible nightmare," he mumbled, not really caring who he was talking to. "It was terrible. I dreamed I was being chased by Indians. And a bear."

"Well, you're safe and sound, here now at the farm..."

His eyes shot open. "Farm?" he exclaimed, shooting up from the bed he currently was occupying.

"Easy there, sir," she said, gently pushing him back into bed. "And what might your name be?"

Marty stared at her. "Mar-Martin McFly..." he stammered.

The woman paled visibly, even in the dim light. Her eyes flickered between the shelf above the bed and him. She ran out, biting her lip as she went. "Seamus!" she called.

Marty blinked. What the heck just happened? He stared after her, dumbfounded. Maybe he should follow her... He slowly climbed out of bed, ignoring his aching body. He limped outside, groaning at every step he took. "Maybe I should have stayed in bed..." he grunted.

"Aye, you should have!" the woman's voice came from behind him.

Marty spun around and noticed that the woman wasn't alone. A mid-aged man walked beside her, looking - if anything - like he couldn't decide if he should be getting his hopes up or not. Marty shrugged, giving the approaching woman a sheepish smile.

The man beside her gasped as he came closer. "Ma-Martin?"

"Uh, yeah?"

The man gripped his shoulders as if he wanted to reassure himself that Marty actually was there. That it actually wasn't an illusion. The man squinted at him. "Aye, Martin..." he whispered before hugging him closely.

Marty stiffened. What on earth was going on, here? Had the world gone _mad_? He was just about to try to break free when a loud sob interrupted him. His eyes widened. Was the man _crying_? He blinked. "Uh, erm..."

The man released him quickly. "Sorry, Martin..." He cleared his throat, wiping his eyes quickly. "You look just like I remembered you... Haven' aged a day... I've missed you."

Marty blinked. "I've, err, missed you too?" he said, a bit awkwardly as he studied the man closer. The woman had called after a 'Seamus'... Then suddenly it clicked: Seamus. Seamus _McFly._ It had to be. "Seamus?" he asked a bit tentatively.

The man beamed. "Aye! You recognize me."

"Uh, shouldn't I?"

Seamus paused. "It's been fifteen years..."

Marty thought back, trying to remember if Seamus McFly had some younger relative; an younger nephew or someone else named Martin. "Fifteen years? Since what?"

"You don't remember?" Seamus paled slightly.

"Uh, well... My memory is a bit hazy..."

"It's fifteen years since-" He gulped. "Since you died."

Marty's eyes widened and he could feel his mouth form an 'o'. "_What_?"

Seamus sighed. "Aye, you died fifteen years ago in Virginia City. A knife through yer belly. Died almost instantly..."

Marty paled and he felt slightly nauseous. "Uh, yeah... that sounds a bit familiar."

"But now," Seamus started, smiling widely, "God has given ye back to us, bless him!" He embraced Marty quickly. "Now, I want ye to meet me wife; Maggie McFly." He waved towards the woman.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you." He, albeit awkwardly, offered his hand to her.

She shook it appreciatively. "Aye, nice to meet you too, Mr. Martin." She smiled.

Seamus grinned. "We met a year after your death an' married two years after tha'."

Marty nodded.

"So, tell me, Mr. Martin, how come you're with us?"

"Uh." He paused. "You see... I'm... I'm... supposed to watch a man down here. God's afraid he might die too early; so he, err, sent me to protect him."

Maggie nodded slowly. "And what's this man's name?"

"Err, Emmett Brown?"

"The blacksmith?"

"Yeah, him, I think..."

Seamus looked a bit disappointed. "But after you've finished this mission, will ye be able to stay?"

Marty avoided his eyes. "Uh... Maybe."

"Either way, you're here now." He smiled. "You have to meet William. Your nephew: The first McFly to be born in America." He gently leaded him back inside the small cabin.

"So, tell me Mr. Martin..." Maggie started. "How come you're dressed in that very... _interesting _costume?"

"Uh, let's just say that the guy who sent me has a really weird sense of humor."

---


	2. Introducing Martin McFly

_**Hey, look. I'm here with a new chapter! Yay! Right. That's the first time I've received sarcastic applauds.**_

_**Anyway, I don't have that much to say about this chapter. Just enjoy:)**_

---

**Chapter Two – Introducing Martin McFly**

A day later, Marty was finally walking into Hill Valley. He was wearing one of Seamus' old suits, as Seamus himself had insisted that he couldn't walk around wearing the clothing he'd arrived in. He had even borrowed him a hat. Seamus whistled beside him, apparently in a very good mood.

Seamus glanced at him. "We'll start in Palace Saloon; I've got to introduce ye to the town."

"Uh yeah... You better leave that part that I'm dead, though."

"Aye." He paused, glancing at Marty once again. "So, tell me, brother... How come you speak American?"

Marty was taken aback. He hadn't even thought about it. Of course; he was supposed to be Seamus' brother, who – like Seamus – was Irish. Why hadn't he thought of that himself?

"Err..." he started. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ imitate the way Seamus talked. "Well, ye see... God found it awfully funny with me accent, so I took the time to learn how t' speak like 'em Americans, so he wouldn't laugh at me, an' it sort of stuck," he said, desperately trying to sound like he was _supposed _to speak that way; like he always had.

Seamus sighed. "Ye won' even let God laugh at ye? It got ye killed and ye still won´t learn?"

"It got... me killed?"

"Aye. Ye don't remember? Someone called ye coward and ye started to fight..."

"Oh, ye- aye."

Seamus glanced at him before opening the door to Palace Saloon. "Here we are. The best there is in Hill Valley."

Marty nodded slowly, letting himself be lead inside by the older man.

"Ah, Seamus. The usual?"

"Aye, an' some water for me brother."

"Your brother?"

Seamus patted Marty on the shoulder. "Me younger brother, Martin McFly. He _dropped by _for a visit."

Chester studied him closely as he handed Seamus the drinks. "He looks awfully young. I didn't know you had such a young brother... And I thought your parents were old by now, Seamus."

Seamus glanced around the crowd who had gathered around them. "Martin's seventeen. An' what can I say? Miracles do happen."

Chester raised his hand. "Amen to that."

"Hey, McFly! Thought I done told you never to come in here again!"

Both Marty and Seamus spun around. Seamus gulped. "Mr-Mr. Tannen... I can explain. Ye see, me brother's here on a visit an'..."

Tannen sneered. "You have a brother?" He turned to Marty. "Yeah, he looks like you, especially with that dawg ugly hat." He poked Marty's hat as the rest of his gang howled with laughter.

Marty rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He took of his hat and studied it with a small frown. Not finding anything wrong with it, he put it back on his head.

Tannen started at him. "What's your name, dude?"

"Uh... Martin."

One of Tannen's gang members walked up, gripping Marty's face. "Take a look, see these pearly whites! I ain't seen teeth that straight weren't store bought."

Marty grunted and pushed the man away. "Let me go, ye idiot."

Seamus shot him a warning. "Martin..." he started, just as Tannen gripped Marty around the neck.

"Nobody speaks to us like that! 'Specially not some, duded-up, egg sucking, gutter trash," he grunted before dropping Marty back to the ground again.

Marty coughed and gasped for air. He glared before exclaiming "Look at tha'!" He pointed up at the roof.

Tannen and his gang stared upwards. Marty grinned before he punching him in the face. He dashed out, ignoring Seamus shout of "Martin, no!". He ran down the street. He knew that he didn't have much time before Tannen and his gang of buffoons would come after him. And sure enough, soon after that thought, they burst out from the saloon. But instead of running after him like he thought they would, they ran for their horses.

"Oh, shit." He ran even faster. But even though he was considered a very fast runner, he was no match for Tannen and the gang on horses. Before he knew it, Tannen was beside him, throwing a rope around his neck. Marty jerked forward as Tannen drove his horse to continue, dragging him with them.

Then suddenly Tannen stopped. "We got ourselves a new courthouse... high time we had a hanging!"

Marty gulped. "Oh, oh God..."

Tannen pushed him towards the gallows before hanging him there. Marty quickly stuck his hand in between the noose and his neck, desperately trying not to suffocate.

Tannen laughed. "Haven't had a hanging in a long time!"

Marty grunted, his lunges screaming for air. He coughed as he looked around. Wasn't there anyone who was willing to help? Then suddenly he spotted Seamus. He was running towards them, looking terrified.

"Let him go!" he shouted. "Not me brother..." He was just about to walk up, to free him - Marty, when some of the gang members grabbed Seamus from behind. "Let me brother go!"

An explosion was heard and the rope around Marty's neck went slack. Marty tumbled back to the ground, coughing and wheezing as he went. He quickly untangled himself from the rope and breathed in. Cool, sweet air filled his lungs and he couldn't help but to smiled at the feeling.

Seamus joined him. He smiled in relief when he saw that he was alive. "Martin, ye better not do that again. Ye have t' learn how t' control tha' temper of yours..." he grunted as he helped him of the ground.

"Trust me, I'll avoid doin' it agi'n," he rasped. He stared at the man who had saved him.

Seamus gave a short nod towards the man. "That's the blacksmith, Mr. Brown."

Doc aimed his gun at Tannen. "It'll shoot the fleas off a dogs back at 500 yards, Tannen, and its pointed straight at your head!" he bellowed.

Tannen rode towards him, slowly. "You owe me money, blacksmith."

"How do ya figure?"

"My horse threw his shoe. Seeing' you was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible."

"Well since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even!"

"Wrong! See I was on my horse when he threw his shoe and I got throwed off. And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye. So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me $5 for the whiskey, and $75 for the horse."

Marty's eyes widened. "That's eighty dollars..." he whispered hoarsely.

Beside him, Seamus nodded. "Aye," he said, not really knowing the importance of the sum.

"Look, if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll re-shoe him!"

"But I shot that horse!"

Marty crossed his fingers; hoping that Doc – against all odds – would tell the mad man that he'd pay him.

"Well that's your problem, Tannen!"

Marty swore silently.

Tannen glared. "Wrong. That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk. 'Cause one day you gonna get a bullet in your back." He turned to his gang. "Let's go!" he shouted before riding off.

Doc gazed intensely at Marty, studying from top to bottom before opening his mouth. He was just about to speak when Seamus interrupted him.

"Mr. Brown! I can't thank you enough for saving me brother."

Doc forced his gaze of from Marty. "Your brother?" he asked slowly.

Seamus clasped a hand on Marty's shoulder and smiled. "Aye, me brother."

Marty smiled uncertainly, knowing that he couldn't reveal his real identity with Seamus there. "Aye, I'm Martin McFly. Nice to meet ye, Mr. Brown," he said, offering his hand to Doc.

Doc stared at him, shaking his hand slowly. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. McFly..." Doc frowned slightly, studying Martin's face intently. He could have sworn that it was Marty... Of course, the McFlys did look like each other; Seamus and Marty JR had been proof of that. ...But the similarities between Marty and this _Martin_ was almost uncanny. They could have been twins... The way they behaved, moved and even the way they talked, if you ignored Martin's accent, was the same. It was almost scary.

The younger McFly stared at him, a worried look on his face. "Is... is everything alright, Mr Brown?"

Doc blinked as he got brought back from his train of thought. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine, fine..." he released Marty's hand. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later." He nodded shortly.

Seamus smiled at his younger brother. "So, let's finish that drink..."

Marty nodded thoughtfully; he really should talk to Doc. But, he guessed it would have to wait until Seamus left him alone long enough for him to do so alone.

---


End file.
